Happy Birthday
by princessmelissa
Summary: Hi a new fic by me mel_potter well its a song fic bout Harry's Birthday h/h well i wrote it on Harry's birthday but fanfiction.net went down so here it is... r/r


Hold Me

Hold Me

Happy Birthday Harry!!!!!!!

This is a new one of my fics it is a Happy Birthday fic for Harry coz it is Birthday 2Day. Kalchick helped me heaps so thanks. Review, review please u nice ppl.

Disclaimer~ I own no one but the nurse and docs. Jk rowling owns the hp stuff and "Savage Garden" owns the song.

July 31st 1998

Hermione had Harry blind folded and was leading him.

Hermione took of the blind- fold and lead Harry in to the rebuilt Godric's Hollow.

" Happy 18th Harry" screamed Harry's friends, Sirius and Remus.

" Oh my god guys you, you rebuilt this and organised this all for me" said Harry disbelievingly.

" Yep we did Harry" said Remus smiling

" Are you serious" asked Harry

Everyone blocked their ears waiting for Sirius to say his joke.

" Well my mum named me Sirius cause she thought it showed my personality but sometimes I am not very serious although my name is Sirius but now I am being completely serious I am Sirius Black and I am serious Harry we did do this" said Sirius.

_Hey yeah if we can't find a way out of these problems, maybe we don't need this._

_Standing face-to-face enemies at war we build defences and secret hiding places._

_ _

" Wow this is the best thing you guys could do for me," said Harry tears forming in his eyes.

" That's not all Sirius has something else for you" said Ron

Sirius pulled a muggle videotape out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"I don't know how to use it, the Pb and didieo is over there," said Sirius pointing to the TV and video.

" Sirius that is TV and Video" said Hermione

_I need you to hold me tonight _

_I need you to say it's all right_

_I need you to make the first stand coz tonight I am finding it hard to be your man._

_Hold me tonight_

_Yeah, yeah, say it's all right._

Harry popped the video into the VCR and sat down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Video~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

July 31st 1980

"Ok Lily push" said the Nurse

" One more push Lily," said the Doctor

Suddenly James fainted on the floor.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" screamed Lily

" Congratulations Lily and James you have a baby boy, James do you want to cut the cord, James?" said the Doctor

The nurse went and got a bucket of cold water and poured it on James head.

" Ahhhhh what did you do that for?" shouted James

" Well you have a baby boy do you want to cut the cord?" asked the doctor

" Ok" said James cutting the cord.

The doctor took the baby away to wash him.

"What should we call him?" asked James

" Harry" said Lily

The tape went blank

_Hey yeah more than angry words, I hate this silence, its getting so loud well I wanna scream bitterness to silence these emotions. Its getting' hard to breathe so tell me is happiness worth more than a golden diamond ring. I am willing to do anything to calm a storm in my heart._

_I've never been the praying kind but now I am down on my knees, I am looking for a miracle coz there's no reason to believe._

Suddenly the movie continued

Harry stood up and held onto the couch he slowly put a foot forwards and began to walk he walked over to Lily then to James who was holding the video recorder. The video went blank

_I need you to hold me tonight _

_I need you to say it's all right_

_I need you to make the first stand coz tonight I am finding it hard to be your man._

Harry opened his mouth and said his first words "Sirius you idiot"

" James where did he learn that from?" asked Lily angrily

" Ummm" started James who was interrupted by Harry

" Mamma, Dada" Harry said Lily picked up Harry and swung him around.

Video blanks out...

_ _

_Do you remember not long ago, we used to live for the night time, cherish each moment, Now we don' t live we exist we run for our lives so alone_

_That's why you got to hold me_

_Hey yeah if we can't find a way out of these problems, maybe we don't need this._

_Standing face-to-face enemies at war we build defences and secret hiding places._

_ _

The video picks up again.

Lily, Sirius and James are fighting in the kitchen " He is to young to be toilet trained Lily he is 1 year old" said James 

" So James he is very smart and can talk well he should be able to soon," said Lily

" Sirius put away the camera I know you are obsessed but..." James said but was interrupted but Harry shouting " Mummy wee in toilet"

James, Lily and Sirius ran into the bathroom to see Harry sitting proudly sitting on the toilet.

" Wow Harry good boy" said Lily

" Dada I did piss " said Harry

" JAMES DID HE SAY WHAT I THOUGHT HE SAID DID YOU TEACH HIM THAT" screamed Lily

" Well wee wee is a woozy word" said James 

The video cut out

_Hold me tonight_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Say it's all right._

_ _

_Yeah _

_I need you to make the first stand coz tonight I am finding it hard to be your man._

_I need you to hold me tonight _

_I need you to say it's all right_

_I need you to make the first stand coz tonight I am finding it hard to be your man._

_ _

The video picks up Again

Harry is in the bath and Lily is washing him.

" Guess what you are going to have a baby brother or sister" said Lily Smiling

" What" said James who was holding the camera fainting.

The video Blanks out

_ _

_Hold me tonight_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Say it's all right._

_Yeah _

_I need you to make the first stand coz tonight I am finding it hard to be your man._

_I need you to hold me tonight _

_I need you to say it's all right_

_I need you to make the first stand coz tonight I am finding it hard to be your man._

The video turned on back to the night that Harry's parents died and proved that Peter was on the dark side.

" James someone is at the door" said Lily

James opened the door holding the camera in one hand.

"Its him quick Lily take Harry and run " Screamed James dropping the camera. 

Harry and ran up the stairs.

" Bye James I love you bye" shouted Lily tears forming in her eyes.

" Avada Kedavra" Screamed Voldemort James fell to the floor still breathing.

Voldemort ran up the stairs looking for Lily he found her in a corner crying holding Harry tight in her arms.

"Take me take me please leave Harry" Cried Lily

" Ahhhh ha ha ha don't you care for your unborn child" said Voldemort evilly.

" I do but Harry has more chance than the baby she isn't even the size of your slimey hand" Said lily denfensivly.

" Ahh you silly girl stand a side if I kill him you and your little baby will live" said Voldemort.

"NO" she shouted clutching Harry tightly.

"How, how did you find us "asked Lily in dibelief.

" My friend Peter was ressponsable for that" said Voldemort laughing that high pitch laugh pointing to Peter.

" Why Peter, Why"screamed Lily

" Avada Kedavara" 

_Hold me tonight_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Say it's all right._

_I need you to hold me tonight _

_I need you to say it's all right_

_I need you to make the first stand coz tonight I am finding it hard to be your man._

_ _

_ _

Harry turned off the video with tears in his eyes.

" Thankyou Sirius" said Harry hugging his godfather

" Your free Sirius run now to the ministry and Percy go with him" said Harry.

Sirius and Percy left.

Remus was holding Lily and James' video recorder and began to film things around the room.

"Remus did you know I was going to have a little brother or sister? asked Harry

"Yes Harry I did"said Remus sadly

Harry began to cry. Hermione Harry's girlfriend hugged him.

" Hey today it's our 3 year anniversary" said Harry sniffling

"Yep" said Hermione

_Now it's the perfect time, I can do it I can thought Harry._

Harry pulled a ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee and said 

" Hermione will you marry me?' asked Harry

" Oh Harry I will"

To be continued.............................................................

That's it please r/r thanks. Ok it was Harry's birthday when I wrote this but coz of ff.net going down I'll have to post it late please r/r coz if u don't I get discouraged and please tell me should I continue this and " Hate is the closest emotion to love" and " Haye is a four letter word" coz if u don't I am wasting my time and might as well put up another fic that I am writing. Bye, bye, bye c u ppl. P.s sign in when u review so I can review ur stories. Mel_potter.


End file.
